


And back again

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: A little surprise for the Turners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around. This randomly popped into my head. Probably won't happen in the show, ever.

Shelagh wakes at three with a start. Her hand flies to her stomach and she winces in pain. She breathes through it then sits back against the headboard. Patrick stirs and opens his eyes. He sees Shelagh's worried face and sits up, facing her.  
"What is it?" He asks. She shakes her head.  
"Just stomach cramps, nothing to worry about." She replies. Patrick nods.  
"We'll keep an eye on them. If they get worse, you will tell me, won't you?" He asks. She nods. "Don't be stubborn, Shelagh."  
Shelagh smirks. "I'll tell you if they get worse. I promise."  
They lay back down and they fall asleep in each other's arms. 

At seven, Timothy thunders down the stairs with Angela and Teddy following him. They sit down and they all start to eat breakfast. Shelagh puts her fork down and puts her hand to her stomach and breathes deeply. Patrick puts his hand to Shelagh's forehead and frowns. "You're very warm, Love. Are you sure you'll be alright if I'm at work?" He asks. Shelagh nods.  
"I'll be fine. Besides, Tim will be here." She says. Timothy smiles at his dad as he removes his hand from Shelagh's forehead. They continue to eat, talking about what Timothy is doing at school at the moment. 

An hour later Patrick gets his coat, ready to go and heads to the door. Timothy follows him.  
"I'll call you or Nonnatus if she gets worse." He tells him. Patrick smiles at his son.  
"Thank you. I'll see you later." He says and leaves, closing the door behind him. Timothy walks back into the kitchen and helps Shelagh dry the dishes whilst trying to keep Angela from throwing paint up the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy walks in to the living room with Teddy on his shoulders. He sees Shelagh laying on the sofa with a hot water bottle against her stomach. He puts Teddy down and crouches by Shelagh.  
"Please let me get some help, Mum. You know this shouldn't happen." He says to her. She sighs as a pain goes and looks up at Timothy. She nods.  
"Alright." She concedes.  
"I'll call Nonnatus. I'll ask for Sister Julienne." He tells her. Shelagh puts a hand to her head.  
"If she's not there, ask for Nurse Crane." Shelagh tells him. Timothy walks out and over the telephone. Shelagh pulls her hand away and feels sweat on it. She frowns. "What on earth is happening to me?" She thinks to herself. 

"Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking." Nurse Franklin answers.  
"Hello Nurse Franklin. It's Timothy. Is Sister Julienne there? Or Nurse Crane?" Timothy asks.  
"They're both here. Why?" Nurse Franklin replies.  
Timothy sighs. "Mum's been in pain since three this morning. It's gotten worse and she's only just let me call you." He tells her. He hears Nurse Franklin sigh on the other end. "Your mother's so stubborn. I'll tell Sister Julienne. I'm sure Nurse Crane can come too, if that's what Shelagh wants." Nurse Franklin says.  
"Yes, thank you." Timothy replies.  
"They'll be around shortly." She tells him. "I'll just let them know." Timothy sighs with relief.  
"Alright. Goodbye." He says.  
"Bye." Nurse Franklin answers.  
Timothy puts the phone down and goes back to Shelagh who is breathing through yet another pain. Timothy sits next to her and rubs her back.  
"Nurse Crane and Sister Julienne are on their way around." Timothy informs her. "They'll be here soon."  
"Thank you." Shelagh whispers as the pain subsides. Timothy sits with her until they hear a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Timothy opens the door to find Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane standing there. He steps aside to let them in. "She's in the living room." He tells them. Sister Julienne smiles at him and goes to Shelagh with Nurse Crane. They see Shelagh laying on the sofa clutching her stomach. Sister Julienne crouches by Shelagh and strokes her hair. "Lets see what's going on, shall we?" She says, helping Shelagh to sit up. Nurse Crane takes her pulse.  
"Pulse is elevated." She says. "She's slightly clammy as well." Shelagh leans into Sister Julienne, hand to her stomach. "Pains in your stomach?" Nurse Crane asks. Shelagh nods. Nurse Crane puts her hand Shelagh's stomach and presses slightly. Her eyes widen. She grabs a Pinard from her bag and helps Shelagh sit back on the sofa. She puts the Pinard to Shelagh's stomach and listens. She smiles to Sister Julienne. She turns to Shelagh, still smiling.  
"Oh lass, you're in pain because you're in labour. You're baby wants to see the world." She tells her. Shelagh's eyes widen and she grabs Sister Julienne's hand.  
"How? How didn't I know? What if I've hurt the baby?" She panics. Sister Julienne hugs her.  
"These things happen. I'm sure everything will be fine." She reassures Shelagh. Nurse Crane puts her hand to Shelagh's back.  
"Lets get you upstairs and examine you properly." She says. Sister Julienne helps Shelagh to stand and they head upstairs. Timothy walks over to Nurse Crane.  
"Try to get hold of your father. Tell him he's needed here. Your mother's in labour." She tells him. "Try and keep your siblings down here if you can. Don't worry, she'll be alright." She adds, seeing Timothy's worried look. Timothy nods and heads to the telephone as Nurse Crane heads upstairs. 

Nurse Crane enters Shelagh's bedroom after knocking and Sister Julienne comes over to her.  
"She's eight fingers dilated. Won't be long. I've managed to calm her down a bit as well." She informs her. They sit down next to Shelagh on the bed.  
"Hell's teeth." Nurse Crane suddenly whispers to Sister Julienne. "We don't have any gas and air." Sister Julienne looks worriedly at Shelagh.  
"I've managed up till now without it. I'll be fine." She says. Sister Julienne takes Shelagh's hand in hers.  
"Are you sure? Nurse Crane can go back and get it if you need it." She tells Shelagh. Shelagh shakes her head. "I'll be fine." She repeats.  
"I've set Timothy on the task of finding your husband. He should be here soon." Nurse Crane says to Shelagh.  
Shelagh smirks. "He's always late. He won't be here for while." She says, smiling. Nurse Crane and Sister Julienne chuckle. Another contraction sweeps over Shelagh and she clings to Sister Julienne's hand. Sister Julienne wraps her up in a hug and rubs Shelagh's back with her other hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time.

"Turner speaking." Patrick says into the telephone.  
"Dad." Timothy replies. Patrick stands up upon hearing Timothy's voice. "Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane are here. You need to come home now. Mum's... Mum's in labour." Patrick's eyes widen at the news.  
"What? Are they sure?" He asks.  
"Yes." Timothy confirms. "Ask questions later, just get over here now."  
Patrick puts the phone down and grabs his coat and bag. He tells Nurse Dyer that he needs to go home and he leaves the surgery. He gets into his car and drives towards his home.  
"How did we not know?" He asks aloud. He's met by the hum of the engine as he speeds towards his home and his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick opens the door and goes to the kitchen. He dumps his bag as Timothy stands up.  
"Upstairs. I think she's pushing now." He says to his father. Patrick nods at him then races up the stairs. He hears Shelagh groan in pain and knocks on the door then enters. He sees Sister Julienne with her arm around his wife who has her legs spread and is leaning forwards. Nurse Crane is delivering the baby. He sits on Shelagh's other side and Shelagh grabs his hand.  
"That's it Shelagh, breathe now." Nurse Crane instructs.  
Patrick kisses Shelagh's hair as she falls back against him, panting. Sister Julienne has Shelagh's other hand and she smiles in reassurance at Patrick, who has a worried look on his face.  
"Push again Shelagh, little push this time." Nurse Crane says. Shelagh pushes and whimpers in pain.  
"Breathe gently Shelagh, head's nearly here." Nurse Crane says. Shelagh breathes and cries out as the baby's head is delivered.  
"That stings!" She groans.  
"You're doing wonderfully, Shelagh." Sister Julienne tells her, pulling her hair out of her face.  
"You can do this, Love." Patrick whispers to her.  
"Big push now, lass." Nurse Crane says. Shelagh pushes, groaning in pain. The baby comes out, crying loudly. Shelagh leans against Sister Julienne as Nurse Crane cuts the cord.  
"You have another daughter, Shelagh." She tells her, passing the baby to Shelagh. She holds her new daughter to her chest and kisses her forehead. Patrick strokes his daughter's cheek lightly and kisses Shelagh's temple. Shelagh looks up at him and smiles.  
"I don't know how we didn't know about this one." She says, smiling still. Sister Julienne chuckles. Nurse Crane smiles. Shelagh gazes down at her daughter and feels love blossoming in her heart. 

Shelagh and Patrick are sat on the bed as Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane take their leave. They tell Timothy that he can go upstairs now. He takes Angela and Teddy upstairs and into his parents' bedroom. Shelagh smiles at him as he sits down on the bed.  
"You have another sister." Patrick tells him. Angela sits on Patrick's knee and Teddy leans into Shelagh's side. Timothy moves closer so he can see the baby.  
"She's going to have your eyes Mum." He remarks. Shelagh chuckles. She passes the baby to Timothy who holds her as if she is made of porcelain. He kisses his sister's head takes in her features. Patrick and Shelagh smile at each other.  
"We've named her Victoria Evangelina." Shelagh says. Timothy smiles. "I thought Evangelina would be her middle name." He replies. Angela holds the baby's hand in hers and giggles. Timothy smiles at her. The Turners all sit for a while, holding the baby and talking, just being together as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Nurse Crane and Sister Julienne are driving back to Nonnatus House in the evening after the birth of the new Turner baby.  
"She really didn't know, did she?" Nurse Crane asks. Sister Julienne shakes her head.  
"No, she didn't. I don't think they even wanted another baby. I think they were happy with their family. But they'll be happy now. Shelagh did want a big family when she married Doctor Turner." Sister Julienne replies. Nurse Crane smiles.  
"We'll, she's got four children now. Life is going to be hectic for them." She states. Sister Julienne chuckles.  
"We'll help them when they need us. We always have. I always will for Shelagh. I shouldn't say this, but I'd give my life for her." Sister Julienne says. Nurse Crane nods.  
"Anyone can see how much you love her, Sister. We know you're close with her. And I know, those four children are as good as your grandchildren." She replies. Sister Julienne nods.  
"They are. Shelagh has always been like a daughter to me." Sister Julienne reveals to Nurse Crane who chuckles softly.  
"She sees you as a mother. Someone said, the other day, that nuns shouldn't be midwives or nurses and Shelagh looked about ready to slap him right across the face. She looks up to you so much." Nurse Crane tells her. Sister Julienne smiles.  
"I'm glad she didn't hit him though." She remarks. Both women chuckle and a comfortable silence settles around them as they continue down the street and turn right, heading home after a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

At seven in the morning, Shelagh wakes and sits up. She reaches for her glasses and puts them on. She looks up and sees Timothy and the end of the bed, Angela on his lap. Angela is holding Victoria with the help of her brother. Teddy is leaning against Timothy and his hand wrapped around the baby's hand. "Not too tight, Teddy." Timothy whispers, smiling at Shelagh who returns the smile. She turns to see Patrick laying on his side, looking up at her, smiling. She leans down and kisses his lips softly. "Morning." She says, sitting up again. "Morning." He replies, sitting up and pulling Shelagh to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Timothy smiles at his parents as Teddy crawls up the bed and sits on Shelagh's lap. "I think she's hungry, Mum." Timothy says as Victoria begins to fuss a little. Patrick moves and takes his daughter from Angela and places her in Shelagh's arms. "Probably is." He says. Shelagh looks at Timothy who looks away so she can unbutton her night dress and Victoria can latch on. He looks at his father who smiles at him. The Turners sit there in a comfortable silence, entirely happy with their family and content just to be together.


End file.
